


Supernaturally Enchanted [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls into the land of Angelasia. There he meets a handsome prince who may be his True Love – not that he believes in that crap. An AR set toward the end of a very different second season.</p><p>The PODFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supernaturally Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239487) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 7/1/15 to fix some things i missed in editing. If you downloaded a copy before then, I'm sorry the new version has been fixed.

**Title:** Supernaturally Enchanted  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : Annehiggins  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Cas / Dean  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 4 hours 12 minutes  
**Summary** :

 

> Dean falls into the land of Angelasia. There he meets a handsome prince who may be his True Love – not that he believes in that crap. An AR set toward the end of a very different second season.

The original work can be found [Here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/239487) or [Here on Livejournal](http://anne-higgins.livejournal.com/18937.html).  
and the art post can be fount [Here](http://artmetica.livejournal.com/25336.html)

  
Right click to [Download Part 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Author%20Annehiggins%20-%20SupernaturallyEnchantedpt1.mp3), and [ Part two](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Author%20Annehiggins%20-%20SupernaturallyEnchantedpt2.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Part 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Author%20Annehiggins%20-%20SupernaturallyEnchantedpt1.m4a), and [part 2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Author%20Annehiggins%20-%20SupernaturallyEnchantedpt2.m4a)


	2. Chapter 2

Updated on 7/1/15 to fix some editing things i missed.


End file.
